Weekend
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Weekend itu ,,, Loh kok ada yang ngambek, kesel and marah. Kenapa? -Satu tema beda naskah(?), All of B.A.P couple (BANGHIM, DAEJAE & JONGLO) *Triple update*
1. Chapter 1

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Moon Jongup – Zelo (JONGLO)

Gendre : Romance

Length : Drabble/Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

**No Bash!**

**Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

**Typo is normal ^^v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Weekend**

Hujan lebat yang turun sedari satu jam yang lalu itu masih belum ingin mereda apalagi berhenti, kini bahkan terdengar suara-suara petir yang seakan bersautan. Jika saja tidak hujan mungkin namja manis yang sedang meyibukkan diri dengan ponsel ditangannya itu kini sedang berseluncur dengan lincahnya diarena _skateboard_ seperti biasa dia menghabiskan waktu diakhir pekannya.

Suara-suara yang muncul dari virtual game yang sedang asik dimainkan oleh seseorang yang duduk dibangku yang sama dengan si namja manis lagi-lagi menimbulkan decakkan malas keluar dari bibir pinknya, melirik malas pria yang menurut si namja manis itu tidak peka akan suasana hatinya yang bosan saat ini.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak lapar? Kau sudah dua jam main game"

"Sebentar lagi"

Dengusan kesal itu semakin jelas terdengar karena bahkan pria dengan mata sipit itu tidak melihat kearahnya sama sekali ketika menjawab pertanyaannya, dan untuk hari ini Zelo sangat kesal dengan hujan. Kaki jenjangnya berlaih menuju kamar, setidaknya disana dia tidak akan mendengar suara-suara hasil dari permainan yang sedang menyita perhatian kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali, yang pasti kini seprai dari tempat tidur yang Zelo tiduri sudah berantakan akibat dirinya yang berguling-guling disana, bosan. Zelo meraih ponselnya, iseng ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Menekan _speed dial_ nomer satu diponselnya, dan hasilnya ,,,

"Zelo-yaa,,,"

Zelo hanya bisa kembali mendengus kala ternyata panggilan telponnya pada Jongup malah mendapatkan sautan langsung, bukan seperti perkiraannya. Jongup akan menjawab telponya, ya setidaknya dengan begitu berarti Jongup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game.

Bosan hanya bergelung malas diatas tempat tidur sendirian kini akhirnya Zelo kembali melangkah menuju ruang tamu dimana Jongup, kekasihnya masih sibuk bermain game. Zelo menghempaskan sedikit kasar bokongnya disamping Jongup, seakan memberitahu kekasihnya itu jika dirinya berada disana, tepat disampingnya.

.

.

Hujan sudah mulai mereda, bahkan kini hanya tinggal rintik-rintik namun sangat disayangkan sebab ini sudah beranjak malam, jadi percuma saja karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan bermain diarena _skateboard_ pada jam ini, dan sekali lagi membuat Zelo kesal. Zelo melihat kesal pada benda kotak berwarna hitam yang tergeletak rapih dibawah televisi besar diruang tamu itu, benda yang seakan merebut semua perhatian yang harusnya milik Zelo. _Playstation_.

Ingatkan Zelo untuk membuang benda itu nanti.

.

.

.

Hampir jam sepuluh malam ketika Jongup akhirnya melepaskan _stick _gamenya dan memilih untuk menyimpan permainanya dalam _memory card_, sedikit melakukan peregangan karena tubuhnya agak kaku untuk duduk terlalu lama. Dan ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dengan mata terpejam, Jongup seakan teringat sesuatu. Dirinya mengacuhkan kekasihnya seharian ini untuk bermain game.

Merasa bersalah sudah mengacuhkan kekasih manisnya, Jongup menggendong Zelo untuk membawanya kekamar karena untuk tidur disofa pasti akan membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu pegal nantinya dan Jongup tidak ingin itu.

Membaringkan dengan perlahan tubuh Zelo diatas tempat tidurnya, awalnya Jongup sempat tertegun dengan keadaan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan saat masuk kamar tadi, karena seingatnya tadi pagi dia meninggalkan kamar sudah dengan keadaan rapih dan seharian ini dia bahkan tidak masuk kamar.

Zelo membuka matanya pelan, menatap jarum jam yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur. "Baru jam sebelas Hyung, kenapa kau berhenti mainnya?" Jongup hanya bisa menelan ludah berat saat ini dihadapan lemarinya yang terbuka, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang memilih baju ketika suara Zelo membekukannya.

Jongup mengambil asal baju didalam lemarinya, berjalan menghampiri Zelo yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya. "Kau marah?" Jongup tahu itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang dia lontarkan pada Zelo yang dia yakin saat ini marah.

"Tidak denganmu tapi pada hujan"

Jongup bergabung dengan Zelo, berbaring ditempat tidur mereka yang berantakan akibat ulah Zelo tadi. Meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Zelo yang kini memunggunginya, jelas terlihat jika kekasihnya itu sedang kesal padanya.

Jongup menyesap wangi tubuh Zelo dibagian leher, mengecup pelan leher jenjang itu. Sepuluh menit dan tidak ada respon dari Zelo akan perlakuan Jongup yang tengah memeluknya itu, membuat Jongup akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan pelukkannya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menatap wajah Zelo yang dia yakin belum tidur itu, duduk disamping sisi tempat tidur dimana Zelo mengarahkan tubuhnya.

Membelai lembut rambut hitam Zelo. Jongup benar jika kekasihnya itu belum tertidur, dia hanya terlalu kesal karena dirinya yang lupa waktu bermain game hingga mengcuhkannya seharian ini. "Hyung minta maaf ne?" ucap Jongup lembut agar Zelo memberikan maafnya.

"Hyung bahkan tidak melihatku sama sekali saat aku bicara"

Yah setidaknya kini ada kata yang keluar dari bibir pink kekasihnya, meski ekspresi wajahnya belum melunak. Jongup tidak bosan menghadirkan senyum diwajahnya, cara jitu untuk meredakan kesal dihati kekasih manisnya ini.

"Hyung minta maaf, ne. Hyung akan belikan skateboard baru untukmu, otte?"

"Tsk, jangan menyogokku Hyung, tidak mempan"

Oh, baiklah rasanya Jongup sudah terpojok, Zelo benar-benar kesal. "Baiklah, lalu kau mau apa supaya aku bisa dimaafkan, eum?" tanya Jongup masih berusaha untuk berunding dengan Zelo agar dirinya mendapatkan maaf dari namja manis dengan kulit putihnya itu.

Zelo menangkap tangan Jongup yang membelai rambutnya,"Berjanji padaku untuk tidak main game saat ada aku bersamamu" tepat sasaran, Zelo langsung menuju pada apa yang menjadi alasan kekesalannya hari ini dan Jongup menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi.

"Apapun untukmu" sambung Jongup, memantapkan anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan satu lagi" sebelah alis Jongup terangkat ketika mendengar jika masih ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan maaf sang pujaan hati.

"Peluk aku sampai pagi" dan senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajah Jongup, beranjak naik keatas tempat tidur demi memenuhi permintaan yang tidak akan pernah ditolaknya. Mana mungkin menolak jika kekasihmu meminta untuk memeluknya hingga pagi menjelang, bukan permintaan yang sulit untuk dikabulkan.

"_Here we go" _ kembali Jongup melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendekap Zelo kedalam pelukkannya, sedangkan Zelo kini bergerak pelan demi menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukkan Jongup, merebahkan kepalanya tepat didada bidang Jongup, mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya membuatnya merasa damai.

Merasa gemas akan tingkah manis sang kekasih, Jongup menggasak lembut rambut hitam Zelo dan mengecup beberapa kali bibir pinknya. "Hyuuuungg,,," rajuk Zelo lucu hingga menghadirkan tawa kecil Jongup.

"Ne,,ne,, tidurlah"

.

.

-**The END**-

.

.

.

**Triple Update!**

Sebelum baca WEEKEND story-nya DAEJAE &amp; BANGHIM, review JONGLO dulu yah ^^

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Jung Daehyun &amp; Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Gendre : Romance

Length : Drabble/Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

**No Bash!**

**Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

**Typo is normal ^^v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Weekend**

_Weekend_, libur dan akan sangat menyenangkan melakukan sesuatu kegiatan yang biasanya tidak bisa leluasa dilakukan ketika hari biasa karena tidak banyak waktu yang bisa digunakan namun berbeda ketika hari libur itu tiba, kau akan punya banyak waktu luang dan sekiranya itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang pria manis pemilik pipi menggemaskan bernama Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae kini tengah bersantai diruang tamu apartement kecilnya namun tidak juga terlalu kecil, yah sekiranya cukup untuk dirinya bersama kekasihnya Jung Daehyun tinggali berdua. Benda berbentuk kotak hampir sempurna dan tipis itu kini berada ditangannya, sesekali jari telunjukknya akan menyentuh layar beda itu untuk menyapukannya disana, menggeser layar ipadnya.

Baca adalah salah satu hobi yang Youngjae miliki dan kesibukannya dihari lain selain _weekend_ membuatnya harus menunda untuk melakukan kegemarannya itu, membaca. Akhir pekan adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Youngjae untuk melakukan hobinya yang satu itu dan terkadang dia akan lupa waktu.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan miliknya kini tengah duduk disofa yang sama dengan Youngjae, melirik malas pada alat elektronik yang kini seakan merengut semua perhatian dari kekasihnya. Daehyun hanya bisa sesekali menghela nafasnya panjang untuk melihat Youngjae yang masih betah memandangi benda persegi empatnya itu, sekiranya suara dari helaan nafas panjangnya dapat membuat Youngjae menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi maaf Tuan Jung, kekasihmu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Ekspresi wajah Daehyun sudah terlihat tidak bersahabat, dia sudah merasa sangat bosan. Daehyun tidak pernah suka jika saat mereka bersama Youngjae harus sibuk dengan hal lain. Entah sudah berapa kali Daehyun mengganti channel tv hingga kembali pada channel yang sama namun kekasihnya, Youngjae masih sama, asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Daehyun bisa saja menarik paksa ipad Youngjae namun itu tidak dilakukannya, Daehyun hanya ingin jika Youngjae menyadari keberadaannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya itu, bukan karena Daehyun yang memintanya.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Bosan, Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es untuk melihat persediaan makanan kecil yang mereka punya dan membawa hampir separuh dari isi lemari esnya menuju ruang tamu, meletakkan berbagai jenis kudapan yang mereka beli disupermarket sebagai persediaan jika saja mereka kelaparan tengah malam.

Biskuit, wafer, coklat, hingga makanan kesukaannya, cheesecake dibawa Daehyun dari lemari es dan kini semuanya tergeletak diatas meja didepan sofa ruang tamu, bahkan Daehyun membawa sekotak susu coklat ukuran satu liter juga.

Sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal.

Dan selanjutnya yang Daehyun lakukan setelah selesai membawa persediaan musim dinginnya(?) ke meja adalah meninggikan volume tv dan itu berhasil membuat Youngjae sedikit terganggu hingga Youngjae sempat melirikkan matanya pada Daehyun.

.

.

.

"Letakkan, itu punyaku"

Tangan kanannya masih sibuk memasukkan kepingan biskuit kedalam mulut ketika menyadari jika tangan mulus sang kekasih, Yoo Youngjae mengambil satu dari jejeran biskuit diatas meja dan Daehyun mengatakan itu bahkan tanpa melihat kearah kekasihnya itu.

Youngjae akhirnya meletakkan ipadnya diatas meja dan sedikit tersentak ketika melihat arah jarum jam, ini sudah jam lima sore. Youngjae langsung saja melihat kearah Daehyun, dan benar saja dugaannya jika kini kekasihnya itu tengah kesal dan kekesalannya itu tertuju padanya.

_'Yoo Youngjae bodoh'_

.

.

Melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang kini bertekuk kesal, Youngjae merasa tidak nyaman dan sekiranya dia ingat jika Daehyun memang tidak menyukai disaat mereka bersama, dirinya sibuk dengan hal lain. Daehyun tidak ingin perhatiannya terbagi pada apapun.

Youngjae bergerak dari posisi duduknya untuk kini duduk dipangkuan Daehyun. "Apa?" tanya Daehyun datar membuat Youngjae semakin menyadari kesalahannya untuk tidak menyadari jika Daehyun sedari tadi bersamanya dirumah.

Youngjae memberikan senyumannya, lalu memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir tebal Daehyun. "Ini untuk?" tanya Daehyun masih dengan nada datarnya, "Maafkan aku" dan yang muncul hanya sebuah senyuman miring dari Daehyun.

"_Make it deep if you want me to forgive you"_

"Aku menunggu Yoo Youngjae" ucap Daehyun lagi karena Youngjae hanya berdiam diri dipangkuannya.

Youngjae sempat terkejut dengan ucapan Daehyun meski setelahnya wajah merona merah yang muncul dan walaupun dengan rasa sedikit malu untuk memulai ciuman terlebih dulu, Youngjae tetap melakukannya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sexy kekasihnya, mendekatkan wajahnya yang dihadiahi hembusan nafas Daehyun tepat menghantam wajahnya, membuat laju kerja jantungnya bertambah cepat.

Menyesap pelan bibir tebal Daehyun, Youngjae memejamkan kedua matanya demi merasai ciuman yang kini berubah menjadi pagutan manis dan seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin panas, kedua tangan Daehyun melingkar erat dipinggang sempit Youngjae.

"Euummph,, aah,,"

Youngjae mengalihkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Daehyun demi bisa menghirup nafas, merasai udara yang beberapa detik lalu sangat sulit didapatkanya karena pagutan panas yang dirinya dan Daehyun lakukan. Dadanya turun-naik, terengah akibat oksigen yang sempat hilang.

Daehyun menyeka pelan saliva diujung bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang sempat terjulur keluar demi merasai saliva Youngjae yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Lain kali aku akan buang ipadmu"

"Euum, mian"

.

.

-**The END**-

.

.

**Triple Update!**

Kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca yang mirip sama ini (seperti biasa), itu Julz yang buat karena FF ini juga pernah Julz post sebagai Imagine di fanbase.

**#ForeverWithBAP  
#EarthNeedsRespect**

Sebelum baca WEEKEND story-nya BANGHIM, yuk review DAEJAEnya dulu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Jung Daehyun &amp; Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Gendre : Romance

Length : Drabble/Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

**No Bash!**

**Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

**Typo is normal ^^v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Weekend**

Dentuman suara musik elektro terdengar keluar kala pintu dari ruang persegi disudut rumah itu terbuka, membuat namja cantik diruang tamu melemparkan pandangan malasnya menuju pria yang baru saja kembali memasuki ruangan itu setelah selesai dari kamar mandi.

Kim Himchan, namja cantik itu mendengus malas dengan kembali menyesap cairan hitam pekat kopi yang dibuatnya lima belas menit yang lalu demi menemani waktu sendirinya dirumah meski pada kenyataannya dirinya tidak sendirian, ada kekasihnya dirumah bersamanya.

Dua jam yang lalu Himchan masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah disulap kekasihnya itu menjadi sebuah _mini studio_ dengan membawa satu baki yang berisi makan siang dan Himchan yakin jika makanan tersebut masih dalam posisi yang sama dan dalam keadaan tanpa tersentuh, namun pengecualin untuk gelas yang berisi air putih yang mungkin sudah berkurang atau bisa saja sudah habis.

Bang Yongguk dan obsesinya, siapa yang bisa menghentikannya?

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Euum,,"

Himchan menatap sendu bercampur malas pada Yongguk saat ini, kekasihnya itu kini baru saja selesai mandi dan saat ini sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sedangkan Himchan baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang entah sudah berapa kali dia lakukan hari ini.

Dihari lain Himchan sibuk dengan kuliahnya sedangkan kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk sibuk bekerja dan disaat akhir pekan yang harusnya mereka lewati bersama sering kali hanya dihabiskan dirumah dengan Himchan yang tidak melakukan apa-apa dan Yongguk yang sibuk di studionya, membuat musik yang menjadi hobi, pekerjaan dan obsesinya.

Himchan tidak ada masalah dengan itu semua jika saja Yongguk bisa membagi waktunya.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi Himchan kembali memasuki ruangan yang sudah di design jadi kedap suara itu, hitam menjadi warna dominan diruangan tersebut, tidak ada alasan lain karena memang sang pemilik menyukai warna tersebut.

Kesal, Himchan rasanya sudah cukup merasa kesal hari ini jadi mungkin kali ini melihat baki berisi makanan yang dibawanya siang tadi masih utuh membuat dirinya marah. Himchan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, bukan pada Yongguk yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas liriknya melainkan menuju meja kecil tempatnya meletakkan baki berisi makanan yang dimasaknya untuk makan siang kekasihnya itu.

Himchan mengambil kembali baki tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu studio dengan membantingnya keras hingga Yongguk akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat kearah pintu yang baru saja dibanting kasar.

Sampai didapur hal yang Himchan lakukan adalah menghampiri tempat sampah, memasukkan makanan yang sudah dingin itu kedalam tempat sampat dan hal itu dilihat secara langsung oleh Yongguk yang ternyata mengikuti langkah kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Kau tidak memakannyakan"

Selesainya Himchan membuang makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu kedalam tempat sampah, lagi Himchan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tanpa menyadari jika ada sesorang yang merasa tertampar dengan sikapnya.

Menyadari sesuatu Bang Yongguk?

.

.

Membuka pintu kamar tidurnya, Yongguk disuguhkan dengan kekasihnya sedang mendekap bantal dengan kedua telinganya tersumbat _earphone, _cara klasik untuk menghindari percakapan ala Kim Himchan dan namja dengan suara berat itu tau siapa yang sedang kekasihnya hidari berserta alasannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Yongguk sepenuhnya menyadari kesalahannya untuk tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanan yang Himchan buat untuknya dan malah berakhir pada tempat sampah didapur mereka. Yongguk menghampiri tempat tidur, melepas satu earphone yang Himchan gunakan.

"Kau marah?"

Tidak ada sautan dari Himchan meski dengan jelas dia mendengar pertanyaan dari suara berat kekasihnya itu yang kini telah memeluknya dari belakang. Yongguk sedikit mengangkat tubuh Himchan untuk dapat melepas satu _earphone_ lagi. "Telingamu akan sakit jika _earphone_nya tertindih seperti itu" namun tetap sama, tidak ada tanggapan dari Himchan.

"Aku minta maaf Hime. Aku lapar, jadi bisa kau buatkan aku makanan lain?"

"Hime, aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Buatkan aku makanan"

Yongguk bahkan kini sudah mengeluarkan nada merajuknya demi meluluhkan hati Himchan yang tengah dilanda emosi pada dirinya namun yang Yongguk dapat hanya tatapan dingin Himchan. Yongguk akhirnya menyerah, dia tahu Himchan tidak akan mudah ditaklukan jika sudah memberikannya tatapan mata seperti itu, Himchan yang dingin dan seakan menolak untuk diganggu.

.

.

.

Satu jam dan Yongguk tidak kembali kekamar, Himchan akhirnya mengeyampingkan kekesalannya pada kekasihnya itu, berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu dan melihat Yongguk yang terbaring disofa ruang tamu mereka.

Satu yang Himchan lakukan saat ini adalah berjalan kedapur untuk membuat sesuatu. Yongguknya belum makan apapun dari pagi, hanya dua potong roti bakar saat sarapan pagi ini yang masuk kedalam perutnya dan setelahnya tidak ada.

.

.

Hanya sepiring nasi goreng dengan tambahan ayam dan juga telur yang Himchan buat untuk kini dibawanya menuju ruang tamu. Memberi makan tigger besarnya itu. Himchan hanya meletakkan piring berisi makanan itu dihadapan Yongguk tanpa mengatakan apapun dan setelahnya duduk disamping kekasihnya.

Yongguk dengan cepat melahap nasi goreng buatan Himchan dengan antusias karena memang saat ini perutnya terasa lapar, bagaimana tidak jika seharian tidak ada yang masuk kedalam perutnya dan sebenarnya tadi sebelum Himchan masuk studio lalu membuang makanannya, Yongguk baru saja akan memakan makanan itu namun terlambat.

Menghabiskan air didalam gelas kaca yang juga Himchan bawakan menjadi ritual terakhir Yongguk dalam upaya menenangkan cacing-cacing didalam perutnya dan selanjutnya Yongguk mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Himchan yang kini menatap malas acara berita malam di tv.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malam yang merangkap sebagai makan siangku dan terlebih, terima kasih untuk kesabaranmu menghadapiku"

Yongguk merengkuh Himchan kedalam pelukkannya, menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan juga rasa terima kasihnya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Himchan hanya _gesture_ manja yang kini tengah diperlihatkannya dengan menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya didada bidang Yongguk.

"Maafkan aku, jangan marah lagi ne?"

Yongguk mengecup lembut beberapa kali dahi Himchan hingga gumaman pelan Himchan didapatkannya sebagai jawaban jika dirinya sudah memaafkan Yongguk. "Aku akan membuang _Pioneer_mu itu jika lain kali kau mengabaikanku lagi atau mungkin membakar studiomu" tutur Himchan akhirnya setelah sebelumya berdiam diri.

"Arra ,,"

Yongguk menyesap pelan bibir atas Himchan dan sepertinya dia salah besar untuk sibuk dan mengacuhkan kekasih cantiknya itu hari ini karena rasanya Yongguk seperti menghabiskan waktu percuma untuk tidak menikmati segala rasa manis dari seorang Kim Himchan. Obsesinya terhadap musik mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makhluk indah yang selalu ada bersamanya ini, yang selalu bersabar menghadapi segala sikapnya.

Dan sepertinya Yongguk harus memanfaatkan waktu yang dimilikinya saat ini untuk menebus waktu yang telah dibuang percuma dari tidak 'menikmati' kekasihnya itu. Berawal dengan pagutan manis dibibir pink Himchan dan berlanjut dengan membuat seorang Kim Himchan harus melafalkan namanya semalaman –dan-kalian-pasti-tahu-apa-yang-akan-Yongguk-lakukan-pada-Himchan.

.

.

**-The END-**

.

.

.

**Triple update!**

I'll be more happy if you give a review to every part of WEEKEND story^^

So, how's ur weekend?

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
